


Moanday

by skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)



Series: Sex Week Ficlet Challenge [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Muffled Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth
Summary: Part 1 of a Sex Week Ficlet Challenge. Alex likes to fuck where they might get caught and Michael always obliges him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Sex Week Ficlet Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150745
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	Moanday

**Author's Note:**

> This is day one of a sex week ficlet challenge I created for myself. None of the ficlets will be connected. This is my Moanday entry.

It wasn’t easy fucking Alex in the middle of the day. He was simply loud at the best of times and at the worst, he was loud _and_ mouthy.

He also liked to get caught, liked people to walk in on him with his ass in the air, dick dripping, mouth wide with pleasure and sound, and someone’s tongue (preferably Guerin’s) shoved as far into his ass as it could go. Michael usually didn’t mind if anyone saw him reducing Alex to vowel sounds, but Isobel had asked him to be on his best behavior for the Junior League Winter Luncheon and he was determined not to upset her…. But Alex had also asked him to meet him in the lobby so they could look at one of the paintings up for auction, which apparently was code for ‘Fuck me hard in the coat check closet until I ruin Mrs. Dunfrey’s nice wool coat’. It was a new one and he hadn’t been prepared for Alex to grab him by the lapels of his new suit jacket and pull him unceremoniously into the warm, soft confines of the coat room as soon as the coast was clear. 

“Alex! What are you--,” Michael started, but was interrupted by Alex’s open mouth on his, tongue plunging in to make his intentions crystal clear. Michael broke off the kiss and hissed into Alex’s ear, “Alex! I told Iz I’d behave!”

“Which is why I’m not under the dinner table blowing you while I jack off onto your shiny black shoes,” Alex retorted hotly, pushing Michael’s jacket off his shoulders as he spoke. Michael’s eyes might have rolled back into his head a little at the mental image and he missed what Alex said next. 

“Wait, what?” Michael asked, trying to catch Alex’s hands as they deftly unbuttoned his dress shirt and moved towards his pants. 

“I said, we’ve got ten minutes until the end of lunch when everyone will start flooding that lobby. That means you have nine and a half minutes to make me cum or we’re going to have an audience.”

“Why did you wait so late to bring me in here?” Michael admonished, starting to get with the picture and help to get his pants down and his cock out. Alex just grinned at him and Michael cursed under his breath. 

“I hope you did the prep work before you got me in here or you’re just going to have to wait til we get back to your place,” Michael said in a resigned, but stern voice. Alex just winked at him and turned around. Michael watched as he pushed down his slacks and underwear just low enough so he could spread his cheeks to expose his shiny, lube smeared hole to Michael’s scrutiny. Michael reached out and rubbed two fingers over the slick, soft muscle and he swore softly. Alex hummed in appreciation at his touch and Michael looked up in time to see his smug, triumphant smile as he watched Michael over his shoulder. 

“You’re such a fucking brat,” Michael growled and pushed Alex to lean against the wall, his back arched and ass presented as much as he could while standing. “Give me the lube.”

Alex grabbed the small bottle out of his jacket pocket and handed it back to Michael who slicked up his cock hastily. He dropped the mostly empty bottle onto the floor and lined himself up, pushing into Alex much more quickly than he might if they’d had more time. The fit of Alex’s body around Michael’s cock was tight and perfect and it made him want to waste time fucking Alex slow and deep drive just to drive him crazy, but the clatter of silverware and din of voices was only a wall away and he knew he had to be fast. Pulling back, he pushed back in hard and started a punishing rhythm. 

Alex’s moaning started out as pants and gentle ‘oh’s that would easily be muffled by the walls of coats surrounding them, but as Michael pushed and adjusted Alex’s hips so he could properly batter his prostate, they started picking up in frequency and volume. On a particularly ringing “Jesus FUCKING Christ!”, Michael knew it was time to help Alex stay quiet. He leaned over Alex’s back and clapped his hand around his mouth to cover the next loud sound that was midway to escaping. Already the slapping sound of their bodies was too much, but Michael couldn’t quite make himself slow down yet. He moved his lips close to Alex’s ear so he could keep his voice low.

“You fucking cock slut. You couldn’t wait half an hour for us to get home to get filled by my dick? Couldn’t just sit on your hands and wait? Did you make Forrest fuck you all over town in every semi-private spot you could find?” Michael asked, breath and voice harsh against Alex’s ear. Alex shook his head, another loud moan pressing into Michael’s palm. The door to the banquet hall opened and Michael froze as he heard multiple voices come out into the lobby outside. Alex whimpered and started to fuck back onto Michael’s stationary cock while Michael tried to figure out if they’d run out of time or if these were simply early departees. Alex tightened his internal muscles around Michael, bringing his attention back to what was happening in the coat room in front of him, and Michael had to press his mouth into Alex’s shoulder to keep from cursing out loud at the blinding pleasure. The party guests sounded like they were right on the other side of the door that hid them and Michael was sure he was about to be found balls deep in Alex Manes who had taken his pause in movement as an invitation to start to grinding back against his cock while squeezing his muscles and milking him for all he was worth. Alex’s actions were getting Michael perilously close to cumming and when he looked down between them, the sight of Alex’s rim clinging to his length as Alex moved over him was almost enough to make him lose it. Michael reached forward and grasped Alex’s cock firmly, keeping him spread on his dick and pressed tight against him. Alex stopped moving and waited for Michael to tell him what to do.

“Good boy,” Michael breathed the praise against the shell of Alex’s ear. “Since you want to do all the work, I’m going to let you fuck my fist while you bounce that ass against me. Take what you need, baby, but if you get loud, I’m going to pull out and we’re going to finish this at home. Is it a deal?”

Alex nodded and Michael could feel his throat work around a swallow. He started slow, positioning Michael’s fist at a better angle after the first few thrusts so he could roll his hips more smoothly between the cock in his ass and the hand in front of him. Once he felt confident, he used the wall as leverage to fuck back onto Michael’s cock roughly. The precum leaking from his cock was easing the way for his thrusts and Michael could see him starting to lose himself in the moment. He was so hard as he pushed into Michael’s grip that he could tell he was getting close. When his movements started to get sloppy, either from fatigue or from getting close to finishing, Michael took back over. Roughly he pushed Alex forward until he was almost flat against the wall and then he started pounding into him. It was louder than was safe, but Michael didn’t think they’d be at it long enough to matter. Alex was already biting his own forearm as his body tightened almost painfully around Michael’s piercing ruts. 

“You going to cum for me, baby? Going to stain these coats with your spunk so we can go home and I can take you apart some place more private? Where I can get my mouth on this poor, abused, little, pucker?” The last part Michael said through gritted teeth, punctuating each word with a hard, directed thrust as he felt Alex starting to cum. Michael milked Alex’s cock with his hand while he chased his own release, needing it now that he’d gotten Alex off. Alex was whining into his arm at the overstimulation of Michael’s savage thrusts, but it didn’t matter. Michael was tipping over into his own orgasm quickly, balls drawn tight, and cum painting his claim on Alex’s insides. When he finished, gasping breaths into Alex’s shoulder, he gently pulled back to slip out of Alex’s body. 

“Fuck, Michael…” Alex panted, cum drunk and almost boneless between Michael’s weight and the wall. Michael looked down between them and could see his cum pushing out of Alex’s body and starting to slide down the insides of his thighs. 

“Just look at the mess I made of you,” Michael commented, running his finger over the red, puffy rim of Alex’s hole and smearing his leaked seed over it. The sight made him want to go again and his alien biology made his refractory period practically nonexistent when he wanted it to be… but Alex’s body needed a break. He leaned forward and kissed up Alex’s neck to his cheek. 

“Let’s get dressed so I can say goodbye to Isobel. I’m ready to go home so we can get you cleaned you up,” Michael said sweetly. Alex hummed in delighted agreement and leaned his head back onto Michael’s shoulder. 

“Will you give me a massage when we get home?” Alex asked, voice sounding tired after their activities. 

“I always give you what you ask for, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Come tell me about it in the comments or on my [tumblr](http://skinsharpenedteeth.tumblr.com)!


End file.
